


Nur auf anderem Weg

by SerenaHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Sam, Hunt, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, M/M, Top Dean
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaHell/pseuds/SerenaHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam und Dean, sich einander fremd, treffen sich zuerst in einer Bar und dann auf der Jagd. Sie hatten noch nie voneinander gehört, haben sich im ersten Moment nicht einmal als Jäger erkannt. Doch eins führt zum anderen. (Wincest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nur auf anderem Weg

#####  _„Sie sollten meine Collagen sehen“_  
_Ein wahrer Ort, eine wahre Jagd._  
_Ich habe Sie ins Spiel gebracht_  
_und Ihre Erinnerungen vorübergehend gelöscht._  
_Sie sind ein Jäger. Es liegt ihnen um Blut._  
_Zachariah, S4E17_

Sich einander musternd umkreisten sie sich schon fast. Sich nicht aus den Augen lassend war da diese Harmonie in ihren Bewegungen, als glichen sie sich rein instinktiv an den anderen an. Eine Balance, wie er sie selbst noch nie gefühlt und nur sehr selten gesehen hatte. Eine Platzwunde, knapp über dem dunkelbraunen Haaransatz, schien der einzige Zeuge des grad geschehenen zu sein. Doch wusste er, da war noch eine Schnittwunde am Rücken, verursacht durch Glas. Blaue Flecken, die auch er bei sich empfand, dürften sich unter dem schwarzen Shirt verstecken. Ein aufgeschürftes Knie unter der zerschlissenen Jeans. Auch wusste er, wie der Gegenüber unter diesen Kleidern aussah. Jedes Detail. 

##### ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_In einer Bar gefunden war der Andere sein bester Fang seit langem. Erfahren, aber nicht fordernd. Fast schon schmiegten sich die Lippen des Brünetten an seine, öffneten sich bereitwillig, als er mit der Zunge um Einlass bat. Ohne ein Zeichen des Zögerns spürte er die großen Hände unter sein Hemd schlüpfen, ungeduldig an seinem Shirt zerrend, um es aus dem Hosenbund zu bekommen. Ihn an den Hüften ergreifend drückte er das deutliche Zeichen seiner Erregung gegen die des Größeren. Fühlte eher, als dass er hörte, wie der Andere aufstöhnte. Ihn fester gegen die Wand drückend löste er den hitzigen Kuss, blickte in die braunen Augen. Vor Lust verschleiert erwiderten sie die Musterung, als erwarte er etwas. Zupfte weiter an seinem Shirt, bis er endlich mit seinen Fingern über die erhitzte Haut fahren konnte._

_Ungeduldig verschloss er wieder die Lippen, den Größeren von der Wand im Rücken erlösend und in Richtung Bett bugsierend. Kaum, dass dieser rücklings darauf lag, bestimmte er die Position, in der dieses Spielchen weiter gehen würde. Bereitwillig machte der Brünette die Beine breit und er ließ sich dazwischen nieder. Statt weiter diesen süßen Lippen zu kosten, begann er forschend den Hals zu liebkosen. Sammelte die Eindrücke von unterschiedlichen Bekundungen. Verlor zunächst sein Hemd, dann sein Shirt. Entledigte den Anderen des Shirts, sich selbst der Schuhe. Widmete sich hingebungsvoll den Nippeln, bevor er weiter hinab wanderte. Registrierte an der Hüfte ein Tattoo, welches er mit der Zunge nachfuhr._

_Sich selbst auf dem Rücken wiederfindend wurde ihm dieselbe Behandlung zu teil. Konnte kein Stöhnen oder überraschtes Keuchen zurückhalten, als der Andere ihm rasch jegliche Schwachstelle entlockte. Verlor seine Jeans und fand sich im Mund des Brünetten wieder. Griff sich eine handvoll Haare und dirigierte ihn in seinem Weg. Ließ sich verwöhnen, kurz dem Gedanken hingebend, es so enden zu lassen. Doch das war nicht der Plan, nicht das Ziel. Bereitwillig ließ der Andere die Positionen wieder wechseln. Kurz, nur sehr kurz, ließ er sich Zeit den Anderen genauer zu betrachten. Reine Ekstase zeichnete sich auf dem jungen Gesicht ab, umrahmt von braunen Haaren. Die Lippen vom Küssen angeschwollen, nach ihm selbst schmeckend._

_Die letzten Barrieren fielen, bevor er nach der Gleitcreme griff. Vertrauensvoll, wie es bei einem Fremden nicht normal war, ließ der Andere sich vorbereiten, drückte sich gegen die Finger in ihm. Das Wasser lief ihm fast schon im Mund zusammen, als er die Enge spürte, in der er sich bald versenken würde. Fluchen, Keuchen und Stöhnen ließen ihn schnell machen. Bald schon rollte er sich das Kondom über seinen bettelnden Penis, rieb es vorsichtig mit mehr Creme an. Drückte die Oberschenkel des Anderen gegen dessen Brust und positionierte sich. In den Himmel gleitend versuchte er trotzdem vorsichtig zu sein, beobachtete den unten Liegenden genau. Vor Schweiß glänzend schoss ihm durch den Kopf, wie gut der Andere doch aussah. Was für ein Glück er gehabt hatte und wie bedauerlich der Abschied doch wäre._

_Später lag er da mit dem Andere im Arm. Seine Haare kitzelten ihm an seinem Kinn, da der Andere sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte wie ein Kind. Für gewöhnlich stand er nach so etwas auf und ging. Doch etwas an ihm hatte ihn stutzig gemacht._

_„Wie heißt du eigentlich?“, fragte er leise, ängstlich die Stille durchbrechen. Von seinem Orgasmus runtergekommen fühlte er nur noch angenehme Erschöpfung. Betrachtete den muskulösen Körper des Brünetten im matten Schein des Mondlichtes von draußen._

_„Sam“._

_„Dean“, stellte er sich knapp vor, bevor der Brünette die Decke über sie zog._

##### ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sie machten ein Schritt aufeinander zu. Bedacht, wohl überlegt, wie er an der gerunzelten Stirn des Anderen erkannte, war diese Bewegung gewesen. Am Rande sah er, wie der Andere seine Finger fester um den Griff seines Messers schloss. Es gab keinen Grund sich gegenseitig so anzustieren, zu überlegen, ob man die angestaute Wut in Handgreiflichkeiten abbauen sollte. Im Endeffekt war es nur noch eine gelungene Jagd. Überraschend schnell vonstatten gegangen, wie er insgeheim zugeben musste. Einfacher gelöst durch seinen Gegenüber. Weniger Opfer. Doch der Brünette war wütend. Es war sein Fall gewesen. Ungeschriebene Gesetze hatten den Eingriff seines Wenigkeit negativ wirken lassen. 

##### ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Geplant war das nicht. Seine One-Night-Stands sah er für gewöhnlich nie wieder. Doch da stand der letzte, in einem Anzug, und gab sich als FBI-Agent aus. Doch war Dean gestern schon das Tattoo aufgefallen, hatte es als Spaß abgeschrieben. Jetzt, als er vor dem Haus stand in dem sich geheimnisvolle Morde ereignet hatten, erkannte er die Haltung und die Bedeutung des Tattoos. Ein Jäger, stets auf Trab. Militärische Strenge, selbst in der Bewegungslosigkeit. Auch Sam schien den Grund zu erkennen, wieso er hier war._

_„Das ist mein Fall. Zieh ab“, war alles, was er gesagt bekam, ohne Gruß oder Andeutung der letzten Nacht. Was gut war._

_„Bisschen jung für einen Agent, oder?“, gab er nur zurück, ein wenig näher zu dem Größeren tretend, „Ich könnte ja Zweifel streuen“._

_„Dean Winchester, gesucht wegen Kreditkartenbetruges, Körperverletzung und diversen Kleindelikten. Wer hat hier wen in der Hand?“. Überrascht betrachtete er den Jäger neben sich. Er war gut, das bemerkte er sofort. Nicht nur Muskeln, vielleicht sogar Grips. Wäre mal ein guter Partner._

_„Hast du mich schon so schnell vermisst, Samantha?“, gab er lässig zurück, „Du hättest nur anrufen müssen“. Empörung zeichnete sich auf dem jungen Gesicht ab._

_„Was weißt du?“, fragte er statt etwas zu sagen._

_„Morde in geschlossenen Räumen. Sonst nichts“, antwortete er ehrlich, halb seufzend. Er war erst seit gestern Abend hier. Was hatte er da bitteschön herausfinden sollen?_

_„Dann ist es mein Fall“, bestimmte der Brünette, sich bereits abwendend. Das glaubte auch nur Sam._

##### ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ein weiterer Schritt vorwärts. Ihre Seitwärtsbewegung endete. Er spürte den warmen Atem des Anderen deutlich auf seiner hitzigen Haut, registrierte den Geruch nach Bier. Fühlte den Schauder, als kalter Wind ihn durchfuhr. Gleichzeitig empfand er – wieder – diese Lust, die ihn packte. Zwischen den sexuellen Bildern, die seine Gedanken durchschossen, ließen sich auch andere blicken. Gemeinsam hatten sie den Geist schnell überwunden, fast unverletzt. Sie hatten beide gute Fähigkeiten, ergänzten sie. Ihr Tanz mit dem Tod war beendet, nur noch der Absturz folgte. Sie würden sich nie wieder sehen. Aber er hatte ihn nicht alleine lassen können, nicht mit dem Wissen, welches er keine Stunde zuvor erlangt hatte. 

##### ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Dutzende Unterlagen waren auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet. Ein paar davon durchgestrichen, manche mit überdeutlich markierten Stellen im Fließtext. An seinem Bier nippend betrachtete er seine Funde und die zusammengetragene Information. Sicher würde er sich nicht von Samuel Campbell einschüchtern lassen, der im Übrigen dreieinhalb Jahre jünger als er selbst war. Gerade so volljährig._

_Die Geschehnisse waren von einem Geist verursacht worden, das war rasch klar gewesen. Doch er kam nicht bei den potentiellen Verursachern voran. In dem Haus selber hatte es keine Toten gegeben. Er musste schneller sein als der Andere. Zwölf Verdächtige offenbarten sich ihm, davon waren aber neun bereits eingeäschert. Seiner Erfahrung nach vermochte dies nur nicht zu heißen. Sich noch einmal der Tatortfotos betrachtend zählte er noch einmal die Fakten auf._

_Eingeschlagene Köpfe, abgeschlossenes Zimmer. Die Morde hatten sich alle vor dem Kamin ereignet. Holzboden, keine Auffälligkeiten. Alle Opfer waren weiß und von den bisher fünf Toten waren nur drei miteinander verwandt gewesen. Davon waren zwei männlich und drei weiblich. Eine viel zu hohe Zahl, befand Dean für sich. Keiner hatte einen kürzlich verstorbenen Verwandten, Freund oder Partner gehabt. Sie alle trugen weiße Westen, selbst nach tieferem Bohren. Die fünf Fotos nebeneinander legend blickte er sie alle nacheinander an._

_Dann fiel ihm etwas auf. Es konnte sich um einen Zufall handeln, aber in ihrer Branche ging man davon nicht aus. Jedes Opfer hatte denselben Gegenstand getragen, als es starb. Rasch ging er seine Erfahrungen durch, sich fragend, ob Manipulation hier der richtige Begriff wäre oder Besessenheit. Egal, was es war, es schien dieser Gegenstand zu sein, der die Tode mitunter verursacht. Bevor er es selbst wirklich registrierte war er aufgestanden und hatte seine Jacke angezogen. Er musste Sam darüber informieren, herausfinden, ob dieser es bereits wusste. Selbst als Wissender konnte man sich nicht gegen Besessenheit wehren. Jedenfalls nicht durch Geister._

_Tatsächlich wusste er zwanzig Minuten später, dass der Andere keinen blassen Schimmer davon hatte._

##### ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

„Danke“. Mehr keuchend, mehr als nur widerstrebend, wurde seine Tat als gebilligt angenommen und man würde ihm es nicht als negativ anrechnen. Die geballte Wut schien mit diesem Wort zu verpuffen, das Messer wurde weggesteckt, die Haltung entspannte sich. Nickend nahm Dean den Dank an. Sich abwendend beschloss er nur noch duschen zu gehen und diesen jungen Mann für immer den Rücken zu kehren. Es war, als erstarre in ihm alles, als er das beschloss. Vielleicht mag die wutgeladene Stimmung geschwunden zu sein, doch er konnte nicht verhehlen, wie sehr die sexuelle Spannung ihn in den Bann zog. Allein der Kampf, mit Rückendeckung durch den jungen Jäger, hatte alles aufgehitzt. Sie hatten hier genauso gut harmoniert wie im Bett. 

##### ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Geister waren fiese Wesen. Gerade, als er die schattenhafte Frau mit der Eisenstange in seinen Händen für einen kurzen Moment hat verschwinden lassen, tauchte sie hinter Sam wieder auf. Der seinerseits wich ein wenig zurück, holte bereits aus. Rasch duckte Dean sich, um dem tödlichen Gegenstand auszuweichen. Das Zimmer, in dem sie waren, bot kaum Platz für zwei. Ohne Worte arrangierten sie sich, Rücken an Rücken, kaum ein Blatt zwischen ihnen. Spürend, wie die breiten Schultern sich an seine lehnten, versuchte er das Armband auszumachen, welches er auf den Fotos gesehen hatte. Der Salzkreis um sie herum war schon längst verwischt._

_Eine Bewegung von Sam spürend duckte er sich instinktiv. Zu seiner Seite war die Frau erschienen, bereits gierig ihre Waffe erhebend, um ihn auszunocken. Der Andere reagierte schnell genug und weg war sie wieder. Erschien nur unmittelbar zu seiner Linken. In einer flüssigen Bewegung richtete er sich auf, nahm genug Schwung auf, um das Eisen durch den Geist gleiten zu lassen. Sam passte seinen Stand fließend an ihn an. Da war das Armband, in greifbarer Nähe. So schnell, wie es möglich war, griff er danach, versuchend, die Rückendeckung des Anderen nicht zu gefährden. Zentimeter, bevor er es zu fassen bekam, wurden sie beide von den Füßen geholt. Dem Geräusch splitternden Glases nach zu urteilen hatte es Sam direkt in den Spiegel verfrachtet. Er stieß etwas zu heftig gegen die Wand. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen. Schnell vergewisserte er sich, dass es Sam soweit gut ging. Griff das aufgewärmte Eisen in seiner Hand fester, als er den unsicheren Stand des Anderen und dessen Eisenstange auf dem Boden registrierte._

_„Auf dem Schrank“, gab er seine Entdeckung rasch weiter, sich auf den Geist stürzend. Hörte, wie Sam die Information direkt in Taten umsetzte. Bald schon sah er, wie die Frau in Flammen aufging. Noch immer zirkulierte Adrenalin durch seine Adern, gefolgt von der Erleichterung des Überlebens._

__

##### ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

„Warte“. Mehr brauchte es nicht, um Dean aufzuhalten. Überrascht blickte er über die Schulter zu dem Jüngeren.

„Ist dir schlecht? Schwindelig? Hast du Kopfschmerzen?“, schoss der sofort los, seine Sorge offen zur Schau tragend. Zur Antwort schüttelte er nur den Kopf, wandte sich Sam aber ganz zu. Natürlich wusste er, worauf diese Fragen abzielten. Statt aber weiter darauf eingehend, machte er eine kreisende Bewegung mit dem Finger. Zwar seufzte der Jüngere, drehte sich aber bereitwillig um, bereits die Jacke von den Schultern streifend. Wieder näher zu dem Mann tretend betrachtete er dessen Rücken. Registrierte ein paar blutende Wunden, sah einen zweifingerbreiten Glassplitter zwischen den Schulterblättern stecken. 

„Willst du ins Krankenhaus?“. 

„Das würde ich gerne vermeiden“. Damit war beschlossene Sache, was getan werden würde. Sie beide bewohnten dasselbe Motel, sodass sie auch dasselbe Ziel hatten, als sie ein paar Minuten später in ihre Autos stiegen. Ihm behagte es nicht, dass der Verletzte selber fuhr. Ihm gefiel aber auch nicht der Gedanke, dass der Jüngere verletzt war, während er so einfach davon gekommen war. Ob er noch mehr Narben trug? Wie lange war er schon Jäger? Wie war er dort hineingerutscht? 

So viele Fragen, die er sich noch nie bei anderen gestellt hatte. 

Sie belagerten sein Zimmer. Er nahm sich Zeit, um die Wunden zu reinigen und sicher zu gehen, dass keine Splitter in der Haut verweilten. Sah zu, wie Sam die halbe Flasche Whiskey trank, um das Nähen zu überstehen. Kein Schmerzenslaut kam über dessen Lippen, kein Protest, als Deans Finger sachte über die längst verheilten Wunden strichen. Hatte er den Körper gestern nur in hitziger Lust betrachtet, so lag nun Neugierige in seinen Gesten. Kümmerte sich geduldig um die kleine Platzwunde an der Stirn, sich selbst darin nicht wiedererkennend. Hatte er je jemand außer seinem Vater bereitwillig verarztet? 

Er sah und spürte die forschenden Blicke von Sam, genoss es nahezu. Ihn begleitete es schon seit langem, dieses Begehren. Aber nie war da noch diese funkelnde Neugierde in den Augen seiner Bettgefährten gewesen. Diese Anerkennung, der Respekt. Es fühlte sich gut an. Genauso wie die raue Haut unter seinen Fingern sich bekannt anfühlte. Richtig. Als kenne er sie schon sein Leben lang. Dachte an die Nacht und den Abend, fragte sich, ob ein Partner doch keine so schlechte Idee war. Fragte sich, wieso Sam ihn sofort abgelehnt hatte. 

Doch stellte er keiner dieser Fragen. Beendete seine gute Tat für den heutigen Tag und ließ den Jüngeren nach einem kurzen Abschied wieder gehen. Trank sein Feierabendbier und legte sich zu Bett. 

Doch auch Wochen später hatte er den Jüngeren nicht vergessen. Rügte sich selbst, weil er nicht nach seiner Nummer gefragt hatte. Überlegte, ob es ihm gut ging, ob die Wunden gut verheilt waren. Ob er sich neue zugezogen hatte. Ob er noch lebte. Bei einem langem Kampf mit einem Vampir kam Sam ihm unwillkürlich in den Sinn. Auf der Suche nach einem Werwolf dachte er darüber nach, ob es mit diesem schneller vorwärts gegangen wäre. 

##### ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Alkohol gepaart mit männlicher oder weiblicher Gesellschaft war seine Taktik die Erinnerung an die vertrauensvoll zu ihm blickenden Augen zu vergessen. Stunden konnten vergehen, in denen er nicht an ihn dachte, manchmal vergingen keine Sekunden. Manchmal blickte er den Beifahrersitz an und stellte sich vor, wie Sam darauf aussähe. 

Dean begegnete Sam ein halbes Jahr später wieder. Wie beim ersten Mal zufällig bei einem Bier. Enttäuscht erkaltete etwas in ihm, als der begann zu flirten ohne ihn wiederzuerkennen. Für gewöhnlich machte es ihm nichts aus, aber an diesem jungen Mann war nicht gewöhnlich. Nicht seine Besessenheit von ihm, nicht diese Sehnsucht. Dabei kannte er ihn kaum. Trotzdem stieg er darauf ein, ließ seine ganze Flirtpalette laufen. 

„Weißt du, ich hab nachgedacht“, kam es plötzlich von Sam, energisch das Tequila-Glas auf die Tresen stellend. Überrascht blickte Dean auf. Auf der Hut, wie er zugeben musste. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es keine gute Äußerung des Anderen war. 

„Vielleicht ist es doch nicht so schlecht einen Partner zu haben“. Damit legte er ein paar Scheine vor sich und stand auf. Ließ Dean verwirrt zurück. Tatsächlich brauchte er fast zwei Minuten um den ganzen Sinn dieser Äußerung zu erschließen. Sam hatte ihn doch erkannt. Das hoffnungsvolle Flattern in seiner Brust schrieb er dem Alkohol zu. Rasch bezahlte er seine Rechnung, es nunmehr etwas eilig habend. Vielleicht war Sam noch nicht weg. Förmlich aus der Bar rennend betete er fast schon. Da stand er, an sein Baby gelehnt. Lächelnd, wie er sofort registrierte, als er ihn sah. Möglichst lässig ging er zu ihm. 

„Du musst mich aber sehr vermisst haben“, stellte er fest, als er dem Größeren gegenüber stand. Bevor er aber weiter was sagen konnte fand er sich in einem gierigen Kuss wieder. Erwiderte ihn mit derselben Begierde, wieder von dieser einmaligen Lust ergriffen, die er bisher nur bei Sam gespürt hatte. Als sie sich lösten war Dean eigentlich bereit den Jüngeren direkt über der Motorhaube in die Ekstase zu schicken. 

„Ich hätte da was. In Oklahoma“, keuchte der Brünette, sich aber nicht weiter rührend. Nickend nahm Dean das zur Kenntnis. 

„Vorher gibts noch ein paar Regeln“, murmelte er, sich an Sams Hals verewigend. Spürte bereits die Auswirkung deutlich an seinem Oberschenkel. 

„Ich fahre. Der Fahrer bestimmt auch die Musik“, begann er, wurde aber ungeduldig unterbrochen. Gott, er würde Sam definitiv jetzt auf der Motorhaube oder auf dem Rücksitz nehmen. 

„Du lässt die Finger von meinen Sachen“, erklärte Sam, bereits die Hände unter Deans Shirt habend. Zustimmend nickend schob er mit leisem Bedauernd die Hände von sich, ergriff stattdessen die Handgelenke des Größeren. 

„Klären wir das später“, schlug er vor, sich von den braunen Augen in den Bann ziehen lassend. Das, was ihm in den Sinn kam, war nicht jugendfrei genug, um es um die Zeit auf der Straße zu machen. Nickend symbolisierte Sams Zustimmung dazu. Ein wenig Abstand zu dem Jüngeren einnehmend nahm er die Schlüssel des Impalas zur Hand. 

„Wo ist deins?“. 

„Verkauft. Alles, was ich habe, ist auf deinem Rücksitz“. Tatsächlich errötete Sam ein wenig. Der junge Mann hatte es wirklich drauf ihn zu überraschen. Prüfend warf er einen Blick in seinen Wagen. Da waren tatsächlich zwei Reisetaschen und ein Seesack, die ihm nicht gehörten. 

„Du warst dir ziemlich sicher“, stellte er fest, wieder den Jüngeren anblickend. Der zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern. Kurz, nur kurz, kamen Zweifel in Deans Gedanken. 

„Es hat gepasst. Mein Dad hat immer gesagt, man trifft nur einmal im Leben einen Jäger, der einem nicht im Weg steht. Und wenn ich meinen treffe, soll ich den nicht mehr gehen lassen. Egal, ob ich ihn hasse oder liebe“. Er hatte ihm also die beginnenden Zweifel angesehen. 

„Das hat meiner auch gesagt“, stellte Dean leise fest. Jegliche Zweifel, die er gerade zusammengestellt hatte und jedes Gegenargument verstummte. Es hatte einfach gepasst zwischen ihnen. Warum solch einen Partner gehen lassen. Ob sie sich riechen konnten oder nicht konnten sie noch herausfinden. 

„Dann steig mal ein“, meinte Dean also, ihn auf die Beifahrertür verweisend. 

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Fall?“, fragte er, kaum das der Motor unter ihm zum Leben erwachte. 

„Schätzungsweise ein Jungvampir“. 

„Solange es keine Hexe ist nehme ich alles“. 

„Gut zu wissen“. Einander anblickend tauschten sie ein Lächeln. Es fühlte sich gut an, Sam neben sich zu wissen. Als würde er auch dort bleiben. Als gehörte er dorthin. 

Wer weiß. Vielleicht gab es das Schicksal doch. 

#####  **END**

****  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey, 
> 
> hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Wincest ist mein Liebling, aber so spezifisch war ich noch nie im Slash unterwegs.  
> Würde mich über Rückmeldungen freuen :)


End file.
